


With Friends Like These (We have enough enemies)

by floof



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Doribull, F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi, friendship fic more then romance fic, jsyk, kink meme prompt, pov switch during the last part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floof/pseuds/floof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is his life now. He's dating a Qunari mercenary, and the closest thing he has to a best friend is a loud, foul mouthed elf. One could almost say he's happy with this. </p><p>Or, Sera and Dorian compare lovers and are friends, who knew?</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Friends Like These (We have enough enemies)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful Star_Madison for the hand holding, looking over, and encouragement.
> 
> Warning: A little bit of Dorian being a privileged prick at first, but I think it's par for the course of how he is in canon, so hopefully it's bearable.

“The horns are the best, yeah?”

Dorian looked up from his book, eyebrow only slightly raising as he took in the scene before him. Sera was hanging upside down by her knees from the top railing; her arms swinging in the air.

“I beg your pardon?” He was quite proud of himself for only letting out a minute sigh as she dropped onto her hands; rolling into a flip to land atop his desk; papers flying everywhere. It would only satisfy her if he fussed.

“You know; the horns. My girls are smaller yeah – but all the more fun for grabbing, all rough and tug and you get a kiss, all that power under your hands.” Sera made a sound which might be described as a purr, if not for the lust that went with it. A dreamy look crossed her face, followed by her turning to grin at Dorian and wink.

It was not something he wanted to see on someone several years his junior, female and directed at him.

“I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about.”

Sera barked out a laugh. It was very uncouth; and as such, very her. Dorian rolled his eyes but found himself fighting the smile tugging at his lips. She was completely beneath him, and yet...She was fun, something about the way she just cut through the bullshit without a care in the world drew him to her.

She was so very not Tevinter. What they had was refreshing, real; maybe even something like friendship.

He hadn't been lying when he'd said he was glad to have met an elf who wasn't a slave. Even if Solas assured him, in between snipes about what was and wasn't considered fashion; that Sera was as unlike an elf as one could get.

“Oh but you want to. Never even crossed your mind, just reaching up and grabbing hold, all phworrr, lips on lips? Make him lean down instead of you all tip toe all the time?”

“He's not that much taller then me.” She snorted at him again, most unattractive; Dorian had no idea why Adaar loved her so much; really. Really. 

“Whatever. Not the point, magey arse.” 

“Well, Dearest; just for the record, yes.” There was a twinkle in his eye as he leaned forward; determined to pay Sera back for the disrupted work. “Did you know, you can not only 'Ride the Bull' – yes he really does call it that – but you can steer him, as well?”

“Yeah...What makes you think I want to kn-”

“And steer him I do, right on top of my c-”

“Damn it Dorian, keep that in your pants, yeah? Or his. Or both of yours.”

“You're the one who brought it up, Sera dear.”

“Ain't your dear. Or your **dearest**.”

“Hmm, no, I suppose not.” Dorian grinned none the less; and reached over to take the book she was holding upside down. He flipped it to the chapter with a rather steamy (if ridiculous) sex scene between Lady Rosebud and her childhood friend; Amelia; then handed it back.

Sera blinked down at the pages; grinned one of her crooked little smiles that showed far too much tooth; then reached over to punch him on the shoulder.

“You're alright, even if you are stuck up.”

“A glowing review of my character, I'm sure.” Dorian was surprised at how much he meant it.

 

~

“You. Are. Loud.” Each word was accompanied by a poke to Dorian's chest; the mug in Sera's hand sloshing as she swayed.

“You are louder.” Dorian brought his own mug up to his lips; giving it a look of distaste before swallowing. He'd been in the south far too long; he was even starting to like the ale. The shame of it all.

“That a challenge?” Sera leaned forward; swaying even more, a grin forming on her face.

Oh. _No._

“Maker, No. Sera. Sera stop looking at me like that. Sera, No.”

“Bet I can make her scream.”

~

 

“Shiny is gonna win, yeah?”

“Our Lady Inquisitor always underestimates the Bull. He's letting her get in a few good hits to teach her something; and then at the end he'll lay her flat on her ass.” Dorian shrugged; it was similar to how Bull treated Krem. Probably a good analogy as well; from what he knew of Adaar's past; She'd never had a father figure and Bull was rapidly becoming one to her.

Even Krem seemed to notice it; but far from being jealous; He'd chuckle and tell Adaar every embarrassing thing he knew about his chief. Even now; Krem stood on the sidelines of the sparring ring; calling out encouragement to Adaar and heckling the Bull.

Something told Dorian tomorrow would be practice for the Chargers.

“She's caught on to his tricks, see? No way Bull would let her land a hit like that if he was just teachin' her somethin'.” Sera punched his arm; something she was getting too comfortable doing. It probably said something that Dorian didn't mind. He wasn't about to examine what.

“I never said she wasn't getting better. I only said Bull will win.”

“She's gonna lay _him_ flat on _his_ arse, just you wait. Promised her victory sex if she did.”

“Ha! Like you two need an excuse to go at it.”

“You're one to talk, stuffy britches.”

“You've called me that one before. Are you running out of insults?”

“Arsehole.”

“Bee obsessed miscreant.”

“No fair using big words!”

“Oh, does this mean I win?”

“Not hardly, smoke eyes.”

“That is barely an insult.”

“My girls winning.”

“If you say so.”

~

“They're talking about us again.” Adaar brought her blade up just in time to catch Bull's; her long braids swishing behind her as she held her ground. 

“I know.” the Bull grinned, stepping back so most of his weight rested against his brace. “Kind of hot, don't you think?” 

Adaar snorted at him before lunging; a move he countered with ease. Still, She was getting better; he had to give her that. When they'd first met Bull hadn't known what to think of the kid; other then to laugh.

The Herald of Andraste, a qunari mercenary? Couldn't make that shit up. 

Now after over a year watching her back; serving in the Inquisition... The Bull's something like glad that She didn't turn him away. Those supposed 'good Tal-Vashoth' parents of hers probably warned her about the Ben-Hassrath; and she'd threatened the Seeker on him before letting him stay. 

He'd seen it in her eyes; the wariness and the way she almost changed her mind. Wouldn't have done much good; a viddathari would've been sent in his place, and he would've kept on leading his men to some other fight.

Or...

Bull glanced back at his men.

The smart ones were calling encouragements to him, while the smartasses were cheering on 'Her Worship' – and oh, he was going to pay Krem back for that one tomorrow. 

Or...

Bull glanced up to the battlements. Sera was hanging over Dorian, who did his best to look disgusted. Still, there was a smile tugging at the corner of his lips; a fondness in his voice that carried down to where they were sparring.

Or he never could've had all of this. His boys. His friends. His Kadan. 

For a moment; he was back on the shores of the storm coast. Looking down at some upstart Vashoth barely out of her teens; fearful and angry at the same time. Then he was further along in time; looking down at her again; an impossible choice in front of him. And yet... 

_Save your men, Iron Bull._

A blow to his side brought him back to the present. The smirk on Adaar's face bringing him further still.

“Come on old man! If these were real swords I'd have won by now.” A lie, and not a very good one. The Boss didn't have much practice at it even now. He'd have to teach her that, to. 

“Whatever you say boss, whatever you say. Tell you what? You manage to land another hit, and I'll buy the first round tonight.” 

“Oh and I buy if I don't? How is that any different then most nights?” Adaar sighed, but nodded at him, taking a fighting stance. Not the best one given how tired she was getting, but not as bad as she'd been when they first started sparring together.

“You tell me boss, you tell me.” Either way he'd end up with a lap full of warm mage. That was life with the inquisition; good fights and good fun all around. If he played his cards right; good fucking, to.

**Author's Note:**

> Why does Dorian know about the lesbian porn book? He got bored one day and it was there P:.
> 
> For the [kink meme prompt](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/14614.html?thread=58023446) of Dorian and Sera are always bickering about stuff, but once they find some common ground, they become really good friends.
> 
> That common ground? Having Qunari significant others.
> 
> Didn't stick 100% to the prompt but I hope it was close enough to be enjoyable.


End file.
